CUMPLEAÑOS DESASTROSO¿O NO?
by ashita-marieluchis uchiha
Summary: NARU PLANEA CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SU MEJOR AMIGO, Y APROVECHAR EL MOMENTO PARA CONFESARLE SUS SENTIMIENTOS..DESPUES DE TODO...NADA PUEDE SALIR MAL


UN CUMPLEAÑOS DESASTROZO…¿O NO?

23 de julio…llevaba semanas haciendo planes para ese día y no era para menos debido a que celebraría el cumpleaños de la persona más importante en su vida, todo estaba listo y nada podía fallar, además al fin se atrevería a revelar sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo, se conocían desde pequeños y siempre había sentido algo especial hacia esa persona, hasta que por fin descubrió que lo que en realidad sentía no era más que un amor grande y puro, le costaba asimilarlo pero terminó por rendirse y aceptar sus sentimientos, lo cual no había sido sencillo debido al sin número de fanáticas que perseguían a su 'amigo' ¿acaso no se cansaban de ser rechazadas?, aunque también se sorprendía puesto que muchas de esas jóvenes eran bastante atractivas, inteligentes y algunas de ellas eran buenas personas; sin embargo su amigo siempre las rechazaba alegando que ninguna le atraía, cosa que le resultaba un tanto extraña ya que él mismo reconocía que ellas eran muy hermosas pero seguían sin ser suficiente.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos para dirigirse al baño y tomar una ducha, permitiendo que el agua le relajara por un momento, paso sus manos por su cabello y rostro, retirando así todo rastro de jabón, terminó de asearse para salir de la ducha con una toalla atada a la cintura, la cual cubría únicamente lo indispensable, se paró frente al espejo y se miró por un momento, realmente él tampoco estaba para nada mal, cabello rubio y de corte único, piel ligeramente bronceada, cuerpo bien marcado para un joven de 16 años, ojos azules los cuales sin ser presumido, eran la envidia y atracción de muchas y muchos, además de tres marquitas en cada mejilla que asemejaban a bigotes de, según su mejor amigo, un zorrito.

Se arregló lo con lo mejor de sus ropas para ese día, un pantalón blanco que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, marcando sus bien torneadas piernas y dejando ver que poseía un trasero envidiable, en conjunto con una camisa naranja que se ajustaba a su torso permitiendo apreciar su excelente físico, su cabello rebelde como siempre, y calzado negro todo en perfecto conjunto no hacían más que hacerlo lucir tremendamente irresistible. Tomó su desayuno, una mochila, sus llaves y salió de su apartamento; hacía un par de meses que sus padres se lo habían regalado para que se independizara un poco, salió al estacionamiento del edificio para tomar su motocicleta, se colocó unos lentes oscuros y tomó camino a la preparatoria.

Por otro lado un joven de ojos tan negros como la misma noche, cabello de igual color con algunos destellos azulados y piel nívea se encontraba saliendo de su departamento rumbo a al escuela con mucha emoción, pues aunque no lo dejase ver, en su interior estaba muerto de felicidad ya que iba a pasar su cumpleaños número 17 con la persona que le gustaba, su mejor amigo-rival. Hace algún tiempo que había descubierto la atracción que sentía hacia Naruto, su mejor amigo, realmente fu algo que le había costado muchísimo asimilar ya que en primer lugar ambos eran hombres, cosa que no le molestaba realmente pero tal vez a su amigo podía parecerle algo fuera de lo 'normal', en segunda y muy importante se trataba de su mejor amigo, no podía siquiera pensar en lo que pasaría si se le ocurría confesarle sus sentimientos a ese revoltoso rubio cabeza hueca, si lo aceptaba sería el hombre mas feliz del mundo, pero si no era así, tal vez las cosas cambiarían y él no quería perder la única forma que tenía para permanecer a lado del zorrito, como le llamaba de cariño.

Una sonrisa salió de sus labios, quién se podría imaginar a él Uchiha Sasuke coladito hasta los huesos por su mejor amigo, sin dejar de pensar en la sorpresa que le tendría preparada su amigo, subió a su deportivo negro, se colocó unas gafas oscuras que hacían perfecto juego con su atuendo, calzado negro perfectamente lustrado, pantalón de igual color que marcaba perfectamente sus fuertes piernas y camisa azul marino desabotonada ligeramente de la parte superior, lo cual permitía ver parte de su blanco, marcado y musculoso pecho; sin más arrancó el auto para tomar rumbo a la escuela, sin duda presentía que ese día sería inolvidable.

Llegó al estacionamiento de la escuela, aparcó su motocicleta y tomó rumbo a la entrada, con un andar de modelo fue arrancando suspiros a varios grupos de chicas, y uno que otro comentario de chicos, él sabía que era pretendido por muchas y muchos, pero a él todos ellos le tenían sin cuidado, tomó asiento en una barda cerca de la puerta principal, al igual que cada mañana que esperaba a su amigo, en ocasiones era Sasuke quien lo tenía que esperar, pero este día era especial y quería pasar un rato con el moreno antes del inicio de clases; pronto unos cuantos gritos de chicas comenzaron a escucharse, no tenía siquiera que voltear para saber que era lo que estaba pasando, levanto un poco la mirada y ahí estaba su razón de ser…

Con pasos cual felino asechando a su presa se acercaba, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y el viento meciendo suavemente su cabello iba ingresando el chico más codiciado de toda la preparatoria; a él siempre le había molestado la actitud de todas esas chicas que le gritaban en ese momento, "Sasuke-sama", "hoy luce más apuesto que ayer", "quiero un hijo suyo Sasuke-sama", así se referían chicas de grados inferiores al igual que las de su edad , lamentablemente para él también llamaba la atención de las chicas de último grado, las cuales se referían a él con más confianza "Sasuke-kun, luces tan sexy", "si necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa, no dudes en venir conmigo!", mandándole besos, silbidos, guiñándole el ojo, posando descaradamente frente a él pero nada funcionaba, simplemente pasaba de ellas para ir directo a aquella persona que no había dejado de mirar mientras caminaba, solo un poco más…unos cuantos pasos…ya casi…

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun- y ahí estaba otra vez…aquella chica que no se daba por vencida a pesar de haber sido rechazada infinidad de veces por el moreno, suspiró cansado

-Hmp- en ningún momento volteó a verla, ya sabía lo que iba a decirle aquella joven, cada mañana hacía lo mismo!, por dios! Acaso no tenía más cariño por sí misma?

-Bueno…yo…solo…FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE-KUN-dijo totalmente sonrojada y extendiendo un sobre hacia el moreno

-No lo quiero- su mirada seguía fija en Naruto, quien solo estaba conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa por la situación en la que se encontraba el moreno

-Pe-pero…Sasuke-kun…yo…yo..TE AMO SASUKE-KUN!, acepta mis sentimientos por favor- levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que él en ningún momento había volteado a verla, solo miraba al frente y se mantenía serio, pero…ahí estaba!, por fin, Sasuke estaba sonriendo!, pero había un pequeño detalle, el sonreía pero no para ella, giró lentamente para ver el motivo que había provocado tal milagro y lo vio…con una enorme y sincera sonrisa se acercaba hacia ellos nada más y nada menos el motivo de la sonrisa del Uchiha, pero…porque?, que era lo que tenía 'ese' que ella no?, la respuesta era clara…ÉL TENÍA A SASUKE, se acercaba más a donde ella se encontraba con el moreno, quien había mantenido esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro hasta que estuvo cerca el blondo.

-Hola teme!- se acercó al moreno, quien era más alto por una palma y se colocó a su lado

-Usuratoncachi- fue lo único que dijo, más no despegó la mirada del ojiazul

- Hola Sakura-chan

-Hola…-contestó fríamente, y como no hacerlo si le había arrebatado la oportunidad de estar a solas con su Sasuke-kun

-veo que has sido tan amable de ofrecerle un regalo al teme, seguro que le va a gustar, no es así…Sasuke- volvió a hablar el rubio y lo miró a los ojos, azul contra negro, en el momento en que dijo su nombre el Uchiha supo que había perdido toda oportunidad de reclamar

- Dobe…-suspiró- Sakura…yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos puesto que yo ya tengo a alguien importante para mí, si aún así quieres darme el regalo lo aceptaré con gusto, más no creas que es necesario que lo hagas- habló el moreno sin cambiar su actitud serena, lo que tenía que hacer con tal de complacer a SU Dobe.

-Y-yo…yo…toma- dijo casi e un susurro la pelirrosa, nuevamente extendiendo el sobre hacia el Uchiha- ummm…gracias Naruto-kun…y…y…felicidades Sasuke-kun- giró y salió corriendo hacia su salón, había sido rechazada, pero en esta ocasión sabía que ya no tendría oportunidad, ya que en otras ocasiones Sasuke solo le decía que no y se marchaba, pero ahora…"ahora el tiene a alguien importante para él", siguió llorando por una rato, ya después hablaría con sus amigas para que se rindieran también.

Mientras tanto, el moreno y el rubio se quedaron viendo hacia donde hace unos momentos la pelirrosa se había marchado, "Lo siento por ella, ahora me pregunto, ¿de quien estará enamorado Sasuke?" se preguntaba el joven rubio, mientras que a su lado el moreno pensaba que había sido lo mejor dejar sin esperanza a esa chica, pero había un problema "rayos…ahora seguro el Dobe no tardará en empezar a preguntar sobre quien me gusta"

-Oye Sasuke…¿Quién te gusta?- "pero que bien lo conozco" se decía a sí mismo el moreno

- Todo a su tiempo zorrito, todo a su tiempo- lo había llamado con aquel apodo que tanto le gustaba oír de labios de Sasuke, el cual usaba únicamente cuando estaban solos

- Esta bien…hey neko, estas listo para pasar el mejor cumpleaños de tooooda tu vida?- le preguntó mostrando una sonrisa que únicamente mostraba al moreno, además de utilizar aquel apodo con el cual el también lo llamaba

- Vámonos, se hace tarde- y emprendió camino a su aula, algo le decía que definitivamente ese sería un cumpleaños que iba a disfrutar como nunca, el rubio solo se dispuso a seguirlo, ya esperaba ansioso el fin de las clases para irse con SU Uchiha a disfrutar del día.

^/^ ^/^ SN ^/^ ^/^

Las clases se les hicieron eternas, Naruto no podía esperar más a darle un día lleno de sorpresas a su Teme, además, el final sería lo mejor, ¡Incluso ya hasta se lo había imaginado!, nada podía fallar, tardo casí un mes planeando la sorpresa para que nada saliera mal, dos minutos más y sonaría la campana…

"solo unos segundos más…10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 …" 

-¡Por fin!- el blondo levanto ambos brazos gritando, el chico a su lado solo mostró una imperceptible sonrisa, le encantaba aquellos desplantes tan infantiles del rubio

- Bien, entonces zorrito…vamos a tu depa a dejar la moto y nos vamos en mi carro- se había sentado en el escritorio cruzando los brazos y dedicándole una mirada profunda al menor

- Ah!...no…yo…ya le di las llaves de la moto a Sai, me dijo que daría una vuelta y después la llevaría al departamento- se sintió un poco cohibido por la intensidad de la mirada que le dedicaba su amigo, pero se compuso de inmediato, no quería levantar sospechas antes de confesarle lo que sentía- entonces…nos vamos Neko?- sin más, tomó del brazo al ojinegro para dirigirse a la salida, el moreno ni se inmutó por el acto, era costumbre del menor desde que se conocieron al tomarlo de esa forma, así que solo se dejó guiar disfrutando de la cercanía del ojiazul.

^/^ ^/^ SN ^/^ ^/^

No lo podía creer…¿es que acaso ese usuratoncachi se había vuelto loco?, como se le había ocurrido semejante cosa, tenía que admitir que aunque le dijo que era solo para esperar la verdadera sorpresa, no le había gustado para nada ese lugar…¿Qué no recordaba su zorrito que Uchiha Sasuke odia los lugares llenos de gente?, como iba a hacer para aguantar poco mas de dos horas en EL CINE!..."un momento…cien, el zorrito y yo…solos…en una sala oscura…tal vez pueda hacerme a la idea" sonrió para sí mismo, quizá podría sacar provecho de este asunto

Perfecto, todo iba de maravilla, "Que bueno que se me ocurrió traerlo al cine antes de darle su verdadera sorpresa, parece que le interesa la película, y no se ha quejado , por lo que se que hice bien…un punto a mi favor!" se animaba más y más el pequeño rubio, pero algo sucedió de manera inesperada…un golpecito…otro…uno más…"ay no!" se quejó internamente el rubio al notar la vena de molestia en a frente de su neko, unos niños atrás de ellos comenzaron a lanzarles palomitas, y la mayoría habían ido a parar en el cabello del ojinegro "maldición, con lo que odia que alguien toque su preciado cabello" dijo en un leve murmuro, bueno, solo había una cosa que debía hacer antes de que todo se saliera de control.

-Disculpen, serían tan amables de no arrojar palomitas hacia nosotros- dijo en un susurro el joven rubio mientras miraba a los pequeños, que se habían detenido- gracias- finalizó girando de nuevo para ver la película pero…golpe…otra vez…uno más…nuevamente había comenzado el ataque de palomitas, Naruto pudo ver como Sasuke estaba por perder lo que le quedaba de paciencia, así que volvió intentar hablar con los pequeños- Eeee…disculpen, de verdad les pido que no sigan lanzando sus palomitas hacia nosotros, es un poco molesto- de nueva cuenta les sonrió, pero no contaba con que uno de ellos, al parecer el líder del grupito no pensaba hacer caso a su petición, muy tarde se dio cuenta cuando sintió como una barra de chocolate se estrellaba contra su rostro…

"No pude ser…" se lamentó internamente cuando vio que el moreno ya no se pudo contener más, algo que siempre le había molestado al mayor era que alguien se atreviera a lastimar a su rubio amigo, se levantó del asiento, tomó lo que le quedaba de su bebida, retiró la tapa y sin ninguna duda se los arrojó a los niños que se habían atrevido a molestarlos, su mirada obsidiana se centró en el joven que había lanzado la barra de chocolate al rostro de su zorrito, tomó el dulce del piso y lo metió a la fuerza a la boca del pequeño.

Nuevamente volteó a su lado para ver como se encontraba su rubio acompañante cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, ¡Quien en su sano juicio se atrevía a cometer tal acto!, su mirada furiosa se giro a ver al responsable, un adulto de unos 30 años que lo miraba desafiante.

-Te atreves a molestar a niños de primaria no?, eso fue para que no vuelvas a meterte con…- no terminó la frase cuando sintió como todo el aire le era sacado por un golpe en el estomago, ni tiempo tuvo para reaccionar cuando volvió a sentir otro impacto pero esta vez en el rostro partiéndole el labio, solo pudo ver como ese joven tomaba la mano del rubio y se dirigía a la salida no sin antes voltear y gritarle

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI SON DE SECUNDARIA O GUARDERÍA, Y USTED MAS LE VALE NO VOLVER A CRUZARSE EN MI CAMINO JAMAS O NO RESPONDO!- un colérico Uchiha salió llevando casi a rastras al rubio

^/^ ^/^ SN ^/^ ^/^

Habían estado caminando por más de 40 minutos y ninguno hablaba, Naruto no sabía en donde meterse, había sido su idea llevarlo al cine y ahora Sasuke estaba molesto con él; suspiró, necesitaba pensar en una forma de hacer que se le bajara el enojo pues si no el resto de la sorpresa no le agradaría al moreno.

Por su parte el moreno necesitaba decirle a Naruto que no estaba molesto con él, sino con aquellos que le habían arruinado el momento, justo cuando iba a tomar la mano del zorrito muy disimuladamente fue que comenzaron los bombardeos palomeros, "seguro piensa que ya no quiero ver el resto de la sorpresa…que haré" pensaba cuando de pronto vio algo que le ayudaría

-¿Quieres…?- pregunto el moreno al ojiazul señalando con la mirada una heladería, a lo cual el rubio lo miró alegremente dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que le mostraba solo al moreno…

-Claro…vamos- lo jaló mientras corría hasta el lugar, "después de todo creo que no está enojado conmigo" sonrió y siguió andando.

^/^ ^/^ SN ^/^ ^/^

-Que tanto falta zorrito?- pregunto el Uchiha

-Poco, solo toma la siguiente desviación y tres cuadras a la derecha- respondió el alegre chico

-Si pero…acaso no de ese lado se encuentra el auditorio?, además tengo entendido que habría un concierto por lo que debe ser imposible pasar- le dedico una mirada con duda y algo de miedo por la respuesta que esperaba no fuera lo que el estaba pensando

-Pues si…mira ahí está el estacionamiento, entra- sonrió el rubio, estaba seguro que ese concierto iba a gustarle al Uchiha, después de todo, le había escuchado decirle una ocasión a Sakura que si le había encantado el CD de BANDA que le había obsequiado, había visto también la portada y tenía el nombre del grupo, el cual justamente daría un concierto ese día" tiene gustos un poco raros pero…si a el le gusta la banda 'EL RECODO', yo haré que lo disfrute" se decía contento el rubio

-"no puede ser…al Dobe le gusta esta música?...tiene igual de pésimo gusto que Sakura…aun recuerdo que en una ocasión me regaló un disco de esta banda, y lo acepte diciéndole que me gustaba solo porque ya se me hacía tarde" suspiró "todo lo que hago por ese Dobe", tomó de la mano al ojiazul para dirigirse a la entrada del auditorio.

^/^ ^/^ SN ^/^ ^/^

Nuevamente se encontraban en una situación por demás incomoda, Naruto estaba sentado en un bando cercano a una camilla en la cual estaba el moreno siendo atendido por una enfermera…le dirigió una mirada afligida y de disculpa, no sabía en donde meter la cabeza, ¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas de esa forma?...

_FLASH BACK_

_Llevaban rato bailando las canciones que tocaba la banda, Sasuke no podía quejarse, ese tipo de ritmo le permitía tocar a Naruto cuanto quisiera, además de pegarlo a su cuerpo lo más que le era posible, "tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo…a pesar de que odio las multitudes y esta música, puedo tomar ventaja" seguía metido en su mente mientras bailaba con su zorrito, pero su felicidad pronto terminó cuando de un brinco el ojiazul lo empujó y se tensó sonrojándose por completo, "¿Qué rayos le pasa?" se preguntaba cuando de pronto la respuesta le llegó inesperadamente…atrás de su niño se encontraba un tipo ebrio, cabía decir, que le miraba con lujuria, Naruto estaba tan impresionado que no se había movido de su lugar, pero Sasuke no pudo mantenerse quieto por lo que vio después…aquel tipo había tocado de nuevo el trasero del rubio, estrujándolo con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra lo tomaba de la cintura para pegarlo más a él…Y eso fue lo último que el Uchiha toleró._

_-MALDITO HIJO DE…-el moreno no completó la frase, únicamente se había lanzado a golpes con el pervertido ese, que acaso no había notado que su zorrito NO estaba solo!, y aunque lo estuviera, no sabia acaso que ese zorrito era SUYO, y nadie mas tenía el derecho de verlo o tocarlo de tal forma antes que él!, siguió lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra- ESTO TE VA A ENSEÑAR A NO TOCAR LO QUE NO ES TUYO!- los golpes seguían cuando de pronto escuchó algo que lo distrajo_

_- Suéltame!...SASUKE!-cuando volteó se topó con la imagen más desagradable de su vida, Naruto siendo agarrado por tres sujetos, que comenzaban a lamer el cuello del rubio, tocar y acariciar con sus manos sucias su torso y uno de ellos, pasaba su mano sobre el miembro del rubio, Sasuke no lo pensó, estrelló la cabeza del tipo con el que estaba peleando y con ágiles movimientos se acercó a los otros para liberar a sus zorrito._

_Había logrado su propósito y aquellos sujetos dejaron de prestarle atención al rubio para enfocarse en golpearlo, claro que el no se las pondría fácil, golpes, patadas, giros, nadie se había metido para perjudicarlo ni ayudarle, Naruto estaba en shock como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de pronto lo vio venir, un sujeto se había levantado de nuevo, no había reaccionado a tiempo y esperaba ese golpe, el cual nunca llegó, abrió los ojos y vio como su zorrito se había puesto en acción por fin, el siguió golpeando al que le quedaba mientras el rubio desquitaba todo su coraje contra el pobre sujeto…"vaya día" pensaron los dos antes de dirigirse a la enfermería instalada en el auditorio._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Una vez más todo había salido mal, suspiró cansado el rubio, nada estaba saliendo según lo planeado, TODO ESTABA MAL!, pero aún le quedaba su último AS bajo la manga, el problema era saber si Sasuke quería seguir con él lo que quedaba de la noche, era difícil saberlo, tenía su rostro totalmente serio…"ahora que hago?" pensaba un nuevamente deprimido rubio.

Sasuke había visto la cara del rubio, aquella expresión llena de tristeza y dolor que no le gustaba ver en él, suspiró.

-"supongo que ya nada puede salir peor…" pensó- Zorrito…a donde vamos ahora?- le miro dedicándole una sonrisa llena de ternura para regresarle la confianza al rubio

- VAMOS! Está todo listo- sonrió nuevamente, Sasuke aún deseaba estar con él

-Si, si…- salió detrás de un muy emocionado rubio- "me gustas más cuando sonríes" metió las manos a los bolsillos y siguió a su amigo.

^/^ ^/^ SN ^/^ ^/^

"¿Por qué me odias tanto Kami?" pensaba dramáticamente el moreno, de nueva cuenta veía de lo que era capaz con tal de complacer a su zorrito y que éste no se sintiera triste "Bueno, más vale apresurar las cosas…" sin más caminó dando alcance al revoltoso rubio que ya había abordado la embarcación…"porque tengo la mala suerte de sufrir de mareos y nauseas en el mas?". Dio un último suspiro resignado y subió al yate en el que se encontraba el rubio dando instrucciones al capitán "nota: decirle claramente a Naruto todo acerca de mis debilidades y mis gustos"…pensó antes de dar un último vistazo a 'tierra firme'.

Ahora si, todo estaba de maravilla, nada podía fallar ahí por la simple y sencilla razón de que se encontraban solos, claro sin contar con el capitán, pero solo eran ellos dos, disfrutando de una amena platica en medio del mar, con el sonido de las olas, y el cielo cubierto de estrellas acompañadas por una hermosa luna, "ahora si todo es perfecto…bueno, creo" ese último pensamiento puso nervioso al rubio y es que llevaba rato observando a Sasuke y se veía más pálido de lo normal, frotaba su sien con frecuencia, respiraba con profundidad…algo no andaba bien, "tal vez sea que tiene hambre…si, eso debe ser", lentamente se levantó de su lugar en una pequeña mesa adornada con velas la cual compartía en ese momento con el moreno, se retiró por un minuto para regresar con dos bandejas y charolas.

-Supongo que es mejor que cenemos algo Neko- le dedicó una sonrisa- bien, el menú consta de lo siguiente- dijo con voz muy exagerada- como primer plato y aprovechando el ambiente tenemos**: **salpicón de marisco- **sonrió sin darse cuenta de la reacción de Sasuke- como segundo plato tendremos: **canelones de setas. – **el moreno dio una arcada, no es que le disgustase la comida, al contrario, pudo darse cuenta que su zorrito había elegido algunos de sus platillos predilectos, solo que en esas circunstancias no eran muy adecuados- y finalmente, para el postre nos deleitaremos con un: **tarta de chocolate y galletas**- eso fue lo último que aguanto el moreno puesto que se levanto de golpe y corrió hasta el camarote donde sabía encontraría un baño.**

**-Ay no!...- el zorrito cubrió de nuevo la comida, y cabizbajo se dirigió al camarote para dar alcance a su amigo y ver como se encontraba- arruiné todo…- una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, a la cual le siguieron más, no pudo contenerse y rompió en llanto, se sentía horrible, "soy el peor amigo, le he arruinado este día tan importante a la persona que más amo" se recostó en la cama que había en el camarote, "tengo que disculparme con Sasu pero…y si ahora ya no me perdona?" y con ese pensamiento volvió a llorar, mientras escuchaba como sufría su amado neko en el baño.**

^/^ ^/^ SN ^/^ ^/^

"**Creo que me siento mejor" pensaba un pálido Uchiha mientras se lavaba la boca, tenía que aceptar que ese día no había sido nada normal, pero había que reconocer que se la pasó bien, ya que lo había pasado a lado de su zorrito, "tengo que salir ya antes de ue se preocupe demás, sin hacer mucho ruido salió del baño para encontrarse con una escena que le partió el alma en pedazos, sobre la cama se encontraba su zorrito, cosa que lo alteró un poco, pero lo que le dolía era ver que lloraba desconsoladamente, "¿pero que le pasó?" se preguntaba angustiado en ojinegro, iba a acercarse para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y protegerlo de aquello que lo estaba lastimando de esa forma, estaba a punto de tocar uno de sus brazos cuando escuchó un susurro-**

**-A-ahora…Sa-sasu…me va a-a odiar…- seguía llorando boca abajo abrazando fuertemente una almohada- a-arruine…to-todo…- eso lo estaba desgarrando por completo, como podía su zorrito pensar siquiera que él podría llegar a odiarlo- pe-pe-perdóname…perdóname Sasu…yo…soy lo peor- eso fue lo último que pudo decir el rubio cuando sintió unos cálidos, fuertes, protectores y seguros brazos rodeándolo "no está enojado conmigo?" y como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, el azabache le habló al oído**

**-Nunca me oyes, nunca vuelvas a decir que eres lo peor, mírame Naru- separó levemente al ojiazul de su pecho para hablarle directamente- tu sabes que yo no soy un hombre de muchas palabras, tampoco suelo mostrar mis sentimientos a nadie, pero contigo es diferente, contigo siento que puedo ser yo mismo, no es así?- le preguntó mientras limpiaba los rastros de las lágrimas que había derramado. El pequeño rubio solo asintió como respuesta- entonces no vuelvas a decir que yo voy a odiarte, porque primero muerto antes que odiarte a ti- con eso último volvió a abrazarlo mientras lo mecía para que el rubio terminara de tranquilizarse.**

**Diez minutos más tarde, tal vez veinte…quien los cuenta?, el pequeño rubio ya sonreía de nuevo, ambos se habían quedado en la habitación recostados en la cama platicando, Sasuke le había confesado a Naruto que no le gustaba esa banda, aclarando el mal entendido que hubo con lo de Sakura, también le comento que nunca había sido bueno a la hora de viajar en barco puesto que se mareaba con mucha rapidez, además le contó que no soportaba las multitudes, Naruto solo se apenó en respuesta, todo porque no le había preguntado esas cosas, a pesar que se conocían desde pequeños, nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle nada, el creía que con solo observar a su neko podría saber más de él.**

**-Sasu…-él era el único que tenía permitido llamarlo con ese diminutivo, solo él**

**-Hmp- fue lo único que 'respondió', se encontraba muy entretenido jugando con el suave cabello de su zorrito, tenía que aprovechar que éste se encontraba recostado en su pecho**

**-Aún no te he dado tu regalo- dijo mientras se coloraba en exceso debido a lo que seguía**

**-Así que hay más- afirmó el peliazul- pues de que se trata?. El rubio se sentó haciendo que Sasuke lo imitara, estaba bastante nervioso, "es ahora o nunca", sacó una cadenita con un dije de su bolsillo, se hincó en la cama y rodeó al cuello del ojinegro para colocarle el regalo. Una vez puesto el Uchiha lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró con detenimiento, el dije era una especie de llave que tenía su nombre grabado en la parte posterior, era bastante lindo, pero…**

**-¿Y que significa el que me des una llave?- preguntó mirando al rubio que se encontraba bastante apenado, pero no le respondió, lo que hizo fue sacar otro dije que se colocó el mismo, pero el suyo era una especie de candado, parecía un corazón con cerradura…no estaba del todo seguro**

**-Sasu…yo…te di esa llave porque quiero que seas tu él único capaz de abrir mi corazón- decía mientras mostraba el dije que se había colocado- si tu aceptas mis sentimientos serás el único que podrá ver que es lo que hay dentro, tendrás el control total de él- de pronto levantó la mirada para encarar al ojinegro que seguía bastante sorprendido por las palabras y la declaración de su amigo- pero si no lo haces, te pido que no me alejes de tu lado y me permitas seguir contigo- la intensa mirada del ojiazul no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar entre sus manos el dije de su compañero y el suyo, metió la pequeña llave y la giró, sus manos temblaban, lentamente abrió el dije de Naruto para ver que era lo que había dentro de 'su corazón', al verlo su mirada se ensancho…ahí estaba él…lo que había en el corazón de Naruto era una foto suya…"entonces..él…me…" sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las palabras del ojiazul**

**- ¿Qué me dices Sasuke?- el rubio ya no pudo decir más cuando sintió la calidez de unos labios presionarse contra los suyos, su neko lo besaba con mucho amor y de una forma tierna, sentía que podía morir en ese momento, degustando el sabor de su Sasu, su lengua, sus labios, todo era explorado con las tiernas caricias que le propiciaban la lengua de Sasuke. Lentamente se separaron, ese beso había dicho todo pero aún así, el rubio quería escucharlo de los labios de Sasuke, aquellos que recién le habían besado.**

**-Entonces…-dejó la frase inconclusa a propósito para que el otro dijese lo que él quería escuchar**

**- ¿entonces…que?- no se la pondría tan fácil a ese zorrito**

**- Vamos Sasu…dilo…quiero oírlo de ti- seguían abrazados, uno cerca del otro**

**-Está bien, lo diré…TÚ ME AMAS- dijo el moreno sonriendo, a sabiendas de que eso no era lo que esperaba el rubio**

**- Eres un teme…- le miró haciendo un puchero, luego le sonrió dándole un rápido beso- tienes razón…TU TAMBIEN ME AMAS**

**-Así es…-lo volvió a besar**

**-Sasuke…-**

**-Si?...-**

**- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- preguntó agachando la mirada totalmente sonrojado**

**- TÚ YA ERES MI NOVIO- vaya que era original en sus respuestas**

**- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS- LE SONRIO Y VOLVIERON A BESARSE**

**Ahora vivirían más días desastrosos, salidas horribles, situaciones bochornosas, pero lo importante es que lo harían juntos…**

FIN

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER, ESTE ES UN FIC DEDICADO A MI HERMANA LILI…TE KIERO NENA!, ASÍ COMO A MI MEJOR AMIGA KOKORO NO TSUKI…TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO!...GRACIAS A QUIENES LEAN, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, LES GUSTO?, NO LES GUSTÓ?, FALLAS? , ACIERTOS?...TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO^^


End file.
